Scared?
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Rencananya sih mau menakuti Russia, tapi kok malah jadi ajang pacaran masal sih?, R n R Pleas, Request pair sementara di tutup, Chap 4 Up-Date and no YAOI! ((In-Progress of Re-writing)
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : **saya Cuma punya cerita ini yang lainnya bukan punya saya

**Warning : **OOC, OC (Fem Indo), Typo di mana – mana, OOT

**Pair : **silakan baca fic ini untuk menemukan pair apa saja yang ada

* * *

><p><strong>SCARED?<strong>

* * *

><p>di pagi hari yang cerah di kandang kuda #Authordigampar (Ralat : di tempat rapat)<p>

seperti biasa para nation ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, contohnya : France yang sedang berantem sama England, Greece yang sedang tidur, Italia yang sedang teriak-teriak pasta, Amerika yang sedang makan hamburger

ah tapi sepertinya ada yang hilang deh? Bukan! Bukan si Canada, ah sepertinya Russia tidak ada di sana

"eh ada yang melihat Russia-San tidak aru?" tanya makhluk (Ralat : Negara) yang gendernya belum jelas, China

"ah iya aku juga baru nyadar soalnya dia kalem banget sih kalau gak di sapa atau di ajak bicara biasanya dia diem saja sambil senyum-senyum gitu" jawab seorang personifikasi Negara yang biasanya telanjang dan alat vitalnya cuma di tutupin pake bunga mawar, France

"eh? gak biasanya dia gak dateng atau telat deh" jawab England yang baru saja berhenti berantem sama France

"ah mumpung orangnya lagi tidak ada aku pengen nanya nih, si Russia itu takut sama apaan ya?" tanya seorang personifikasi yang ternyata tukang gosip #

"eh? iya juga aku jadi penasaran" sang HERO kesasar ini malah jadi ikutan bergosip #Authordijejelinburger

"munkin dia takut sama hantu kali" jawab personifikasi yang meliki rambut layaknya bunga tulip, Holland

Aduuuuh dodolnya kalian padalhal jawabannya mudah banget #Authordigebukinsamaparanation

"aku ada ide nih" kata England yang sepertinya baru mendapat ide

"pokoknya idenya jangan memaksa Rusia-San memakan scone buatan mu, aku gak mau mati muda" jawab Japan yang merinding membayangkan kalau dia sedang di bantai sama Russia

"mana munkin lah, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menakut-nakuti Russia-san pakai hantu?" kata England yang sedang membayangkan wajah Russia-san yang sedang ketakutan (tapi selalu gagal)

"kayaknya idenya bagus tuh, gimana kalau kita pinjem (di kata barang apa ya?) hantunya Nesia-Chan?" usul France yang mau memeluk personifikasi Indonesia dan berakhir di gebukin sama para _Ex-Morherland_nya + Prussia dan China (yang entah kenapa ikutan)

"kau tidak keberatankan Nesia-Chan" tanya England yang mengacak-acak rambut Nesia yang memang paling pendek di sana.

"ah? i-i-iya" jawab Nesia yang wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus dan membuat para Nation yang lain ingin sekali memeluknya dan me rapenya, eh? yang terakhir itumah pikirannya si France

"nah semuanya sini aku kasih tau rencananya" semua nation yang lain langsung mendekat ke arah England

* * *

><p>_Skip Time Tingkat Swordman (?)_ *pada siangnya*<p>

*TING TONG*

Terdengar suara bel rumah di bunyikan oleh seseorang

"aaah~ tunggu sebentar da~" jawab sang pemilik rumah A.K.A Russia

"ah Canada-San ada perlu apa da?" ternyata yang datang adalah Canada, kenapa Canada? Alasannya karena suhu di Russia hampir sama dengan di Ottawa jadi Canada lebih tahan dengan suhu di Russia dan alasan ke dua adalah karena dia punya beruang kutub (?)

"ah aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Russian-San tidak apa-apa soalnya tadi anda tidak masuk saat rapat" jawab Canada yang sepertinya sudah mulai tembus pandang jadi yang terlihat hanya beruang kutub imut yang sedang melayang

"ah~ aku tadi ada sedikit urusan da~ terimakasih sudah menghawatirkan diri ku" Russia tersenyum manis seperti biasa, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa kalau dia sedang ngobrol sama beruang kutub

"ah iya hampir saya lupa, Russia-San di undang oleh Nesia-Chan ke Indonesia katanya di sana Nesia-Chan bakalan ngadain ujinyali" akhirnya bayangan Canada samar-samar kelihatan

"ah iya terimakasih, Canada-San kenapa tidak masuk saja? Apakah Canda-San tidak kedinginan di situ?" Russia mempersilakan Canda masuk tetapi Canda hanya menggelengkan kepala

"ah tidak terimakasih, aku sudah biasa dengan suhu seperti ini dan saya juga harus pulang ke Ottawa terimakasih atas tawaran anda" Canda tersenyum manis dan langsung pamit

"ayo kita pulang Kumajikirou-San" "dare?" "Canada" seperti biasa sang beruang kutub lupa dengan pemiliknya sendiri

* * *

><p>_Skip Time Tingkat Mage(?)_ *pada malamnya*<p>

Di Indonesia terlihat para nation sedang berkumpul di rumahnya Nesia atau tepatnya di istana negara, yang pastinya presiden kita yang tercinta pak S*Y terlihat senang di karenakan ada negara atau tepatnya personifikasinya datang ke Indonesia

"aaah maaf saya terlambat da~" tiba-tiba pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat akhirnya terbuka dan menunjukan sesosok manusia (Ralat : personifikasi ) yang berasal dari Russia

"ah Russia-San kami sudah manunggu mu giamana kalau kita mulai acaranya sekarang?"tanya sang personifikasi negara yang paling suka memelihara hewan-hewan buas, Australia

"silakan, kita bakalan ujinyali di kuburan tidak jauh dari sini" kata Nesia

* * *

><p>_Skip Time Tingkat Assasin(?)_ *di kuburan*<p>

"selamat malam para personifikasi negara yang akan mengikuti acara ujinyali" Author tiba-tiba muncul

"Eh? Author? Ngapain kamu di sini?" Nesia memiringkan kepalanya dan sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atasnya, sedangkan nation yang lain? semuanya pada kaget dengan kehadiran Author yang udah kaya setan, muncul tiba-tiba alias datang tak di undang... gak jadi deh, takut nanti dateng beneran.

"akukan mau jadi host di acara ini~ sekalian mau numpang masuk tivi (?)" Author kayaknya udah mulai narsis nih

"inikan tidak di tayangin di tivi dodol, hus! Pergi sana dasar kucing aneh" Nesia mengusir Author layaknya ngusir ayam, tega amat nih Nesia, Author itu bukan ayam tapi kambing! (Author : HOI NARATOR! JANGAN NGELANDAR NGIDUL (?) *CapsLock jebol*)

"ih, Nesia tega amat sih, akukan kucing anggora bukan aneh! Mana ada jenis kucing yang namanya aneh!" semua personifikasi yang mendengar perkataan Author langsung _sweatdrop_.

"udah ah, dari pada ini fic jandi ngelandar ngidul (?) mendingan aku cabut aja~" Author langsung terbang layaknya Splendid dari HTF

"dasar Author kurang kerjaan" Nesia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nesia-Chan, ngelandar ngidul itu artinya apaan sih? kok kayaknya gak AWESOME banget sih"

"gak tau, tetapi Author suka ngomong begitu kalau sudah OOT (Out Of Topic)"

"Itu bahasa daerah ya? HERO gak ngerti nih"

"bukan, kayaknya sih si Author ngarang sendiri"

"kapannih kita mulai ujinyalinya da~?"

"ah iya, hampir aku lupa, kita milih pasangannya pakai undian saja ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : yaaay~ Fic baru setelah hiatus cukup lama~<p>

Narator : hahaha, selamat deh

NekoMimi : ah sihlakan meRequest pair ya~ tapi jangan ada Yaoi ya~

Narator : dan NetherNesia munkin tidak akan di tulis

NekoMimi : karena pair itu sudah terlalu banyak

Narator : AusieNesia dan MalayNesia juga~

NekoMimi : ah iya, silakan Review bila berkenan~


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Angga © Al-Chan 456

**Warning : **OOC, OC (Fem Indo), Typo di mana – mana, OOT

**Pair : **silakan baca fic ini untuk menemukan pair apa saja yang ada

* * *

><p><strong>SCARED?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nesia-Chan, ngelandar ngidul itu artinya apaan sih? kok kayaknya gak AWESOME banget sih"<em>

"_gak tau, tetapi Author suka ngomong begitu kalau sudah OOT (Out Of Topic)"_

"_Itu bahasa daerah ya? HERO gak ngerti nih"_

"_bukan, kayaknya sih si Author ngarang sendiri"_

"_kapannih kita mulai ujinyalinya da~?"_

"_ah iya, hampir aku lupa, kita milih pasangannya pakai undian saja ya?"_

* * *

><p>"Neee-Chaaaan~" tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok yang menerjang lalu memeluk erat Nesia<p>

"A-Angga? Kamu ngapain di sini? Bukannya kamu tadi main ke rumahnya Malay ya?" Nesia kaget begitu mengetahui adik kesayangannya tiba-tiba menerjang dan memeluknya

"Malay bilang kakak mau ngadain ujinyali, jadinya aku penasaran dan mau ikut" Angga memeluk erat Nesia sambil tersenyum manis.

"aduh nanti kalau ada apa-apa sama kamu nanti kakak depresi loh" seperti biasa, penyakitnya Nesia kambuh lagi, _brothercomplex_.

"aaah kakak jahat, akukan mau ikut" Angga langsung memasang _Puppy eyes _terbaiknya.

SKAK MAT! Nesia sudah tidak bisa menyangkal ataupun melarang Angga ikut bila dia sudah menggunakan _Puppy Eyesnya _yang oh-so-very-KAWAIIII (Author : hoi, CapsLockku jangan di buat jebol!) iya iya, mangap deh (Author : yang betul Maaf!).

"ok deh, tapi hati-hati ya" Nesia mengelus-elus rambutnya Angga sambil tersenyum manis, semua _ex-motherland_nya Nesia langsung berblushing ria.

"iya kak~" Angga tersenyum manis 'yes! Dengan begini aku bisa menjaga kakak dari nation mesum itu' Angga menatap tajam ke arah Netherland, ternyata ada udang di balik batu! Ternyata Angga menderita _sister complex _saudara-saudara! (?).

"Ah Nesia-Chan? Kapan ini undiannya di bagi?" Arthur sepertinya sudah mulai cemburu dengan Angga.

"Eh? Iya akan aku bagi, satu orang bisa terpilih lebih dari sekali ya" Nesia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang isinya adalah nama para nation.

'pokoknya aku harus bisa sama Nesia-Chan!' batin siapakah ini? Silakan Reder tebak saja.

* * *

><p>Dan setelah di kocok jadilah pembagiannya seperti ini :<p>

_First : Nadia (Indonesia) Arthur (UK)_

_Second : Ludwig (Germany) Ukraine (Ukraine)_

_Third : Nadia (Indonesia) Scott (Scottland)_

_Fourth : Roderich (Austria) Eliza (Hungary)_

_Fifth : Nadia (Indonesia) Gilbert (Prussia)_

_Sixth : Angga (Indonesia) Nataly (Belarus)_

(ah bosen pake bahasa Inggris, kita ganti jadi bahasa Germany)

_Sieben : Malon (Malaysia) Netherlanden (Holland)_

_Acht : Bella (Belgium) Antonio (Spain)_

_Neun : Bella (Belgium) Romano (Italy)_

_Zehn : Mathew (Canada) Ivan (Russia)_

_(kita ganti lagi jadi pake bahasa Indonesia~)_

_Sebelas : Farncis (France) Wang Yao (China)_

_Duabelas : Alfred (America) Kiku (Japan)_

_tigabelas : Nadia (Indinesia) Ivan (Russia)_

* * *

><p>Nesia langsung hoc'kai ngeliat hasil undian tadi, begitu juga dengan Belgium<p>

'WHAT THE? Demi Author yang entah kapan kecebur di got, kenapa nama gue di sebut lebih dari 1 kali? Mana pasangannya cowok semua lagi! ARGH!" seperti itulah batin Belgium dan Nesia, eh aku gak ikut-ikutan ya kalau si Author ngambek dan ngenistain kalian berdua.

Nesia memandang Gilbert yang sedang tersenyum dan bercanda dengan Germany 'aku pertama di pasangin sama cowok albino yang sama sekali aku tidak kenal, yang ku tahu dia itu kakaknya Ludwig tapi kalau di lihat dari sikapnya dia lebih pantas jadi adik' Nesia menghela nafas pasrah 'dia lumayan cakep sih' sekarang dia tersenyum.

Nesia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Scotland 'kedua, aku di pasangkan sama kakaknya Arthur, memang sih dia kelihatan seperrti _gentelmen _tapi omongannya itu loh yang harus di jaga, kakak sama adik sama saja' Nesia menghela nafas pasrah (lagi)

Sekarang nesia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur 'sudah sama kakaknya, sekarang sama adiknya' Nesia hanya bisa pasrah (lagi), yang sabar ya Nesia.

Nesia mengalihkan pandanganya (lagi) ke arah Ivan 'kalau sama Ivan sih tidak apa-apa'

Nesia langsung pundung di bawah pohon, hei di kuburan mana ada pojokan!

Sekarang mari kita lihat nasibnya Belgium, wah ternyata sama saja dengan Nesia! Belgium juga sedang pundung di bawah pohon di sebelah Nesia.

'Kenapa namaku harus keluar tiga kali sih? Demi Narator yang bakalan kecemplung di kali suatu saat, kenapa harus tiga kali' HOI! Jangan ngedoain aku nyemplung di kali dong!

"Belgium, kamu juga ya?" Nesia menoleh ke arah belgium sambil berkaca-kaca

"Iya, Hiks, kita memang sahabat sejati" Belgium balas menatap Nesia menggunakan _kitty eyes_

"Emaaaaak~ (?)" Nesia dan Belgium langsung berpelukan ala Teletubis nyerempet ke Happy Tree Friend (?), semua Nation yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung _double sweatdrop_.

'Aaaah~ Untunglah kakak tidak bareng sama Nation _lolicon _and mesum itu" Angga tersenyum puas sambil melirik Netherland yang lagi pundung di bawah pohon yang berbeda dengan Belgium dan Nesia.

'kenapa aku tidak bareng sama Nesia-Chan' itulah batin Netherland yang sedang di landa gulana (?)

"heh kenapa nama ku jadi Malon sih? Nama ku bukan Malon tau!" Malay berdecak kesal sambil menatap kesal Nesia yang masih pundung di bawah pohon barengan sama Belgium

"Hiks, akukan cuma becanda" Nesia menatap Malay menggunakan _Kitty eyes _terbaiknya, dan Malay hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya agar semburat merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat

"kapan mulainya nih? Yang pertamakali Nesia sama Iggy ya? Tenang saja Nesia-Chan, kalau ada apa-apa nanti HERO akan menyelamatkan mu!" America langsung mendapat jitakan manis (?) dari Arthur

"Nesia tidak perlu mamenggil mu! Kau kira aku lemah apa ya? Aku sudah pernah mengalahkan Spain dan si kodok mesum itu!" England menunjuk kearah Spain lalu kearah Scotland. Eh tunggu. Kenapa Scotland yang di tunjuk?

"etto, Iggy? Kamu salah tunjuk tuh" America menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menahan tawa.

"eh?" England melihat kea rah orang yang ia tunjuk dan mendapati orang yang ia tunjuk bukanlah France. melainkak kakaknya sendiri, Scotland.

"Hoi, kenapa kamu menunjuk ku hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan ku?" Scotland menaikan satu alisnya sambil menatap bingung adiknya

"ehehe, gak ada apa-apa kok kak" senekat apapun England dia gak bakalan berani mencari masalah dengan kakaknya yang satu ini, kalau di suruh memilih mau mencari masalah dengan Scotland atau memakai kostum perinya di depan semua nation, maka England akan lebih memilih mempermalukan dirinya dari pada nyari masalah dengan Scotland.

"etto, Russia-san? Kita barengan dapet giliran yang kesepuluh" Canada memeluk erat Kumakichi yang sedang merinding disko, walah pasti ketakutan. Dasar penakut (Kumakichi : Dare?) pacar mu! (Kumakichi : *muntah seember*) ya kagak lah! Aku Narator fic ini, Mana mau aku pacaran sama beruang kutub! (Kumakichi : *nyiapin kuku buat nyakar Narator) eh pissss~.

"ah iya da~" Russia menengok kea rah Canada sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa, tetapi sekali lagi Russia berasa seperti berbicara dengan beruang kutub di karenakan Canada yang mulai tembus pandang lagi.

"Etto, kamu ya yang namanya Bellarus?" Angga dengan malu-malu bertanya dengan seorang cewek berambut pendek dan cantik, eh? Berambut pendek?

"Ah maaf salah orang, Bellarus itu adikku dia ada di sana" Ukraine menunjuk kearah adiknya yang sedang berdiri di belakang Russia.

"ah maaf" Angga buru-buru meninggalkan Ukraine 'busyet dah, dadanya besar banget' Angga langsung _blushing_

"Etto, kamu ya yang namanya Bellarus?" Angga dengan malu-malu (lagi) bertanya kepada seorang cewek berambut panjang yang menggunakan pita di kepalanya.

Bellarus melirik sekilas Angga lalu mengangguk pelan "iya" jawabnya singkat.

"ah nanti kita bakalan dapat giliran yang ke enam" Anggatersenyum manis kea rah Bellarus 'anaknya manis dan cantik'

Bellarus melirik sekilas Angga (lagi) lalu kembali memperhatikan kakaknya dari belakang, yang di perhatikan sekarang sudah mulai ketakutan dan merinding disko.

Angga memperhatikan sikap Bellarus lalu kearah Russia "kau mengidap penyakit _Brother complex _ya?" Angga tersenyum manis, dia tahu kalau Bellarus menyukai kakaknya. Dia sendiri mengidap _sister complex_.

Bellarus menatap heran Angga "_Brother complex_? " Russia langsung kabur begitu mengetahui adiknya sudah tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

"iya, itu penyakit yang membuat kita _over protective _sama kakak atupun adik laki-laki kita" Angga berjalan kearah bangku taman terdekat lalu menyuruh Bellarus duduk di sebelahnya.

Bellarus mengikuti Angga lalu duduk di sebelahnya "_overprotectif_? Maksudmu melindungi?" Bellarus memandang bingung Angga, sepertinya Bellarus tertarik untuk mendengar keseluruhannya.

"Iya" Angga mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadinya dan arti dari _brother _dan _sister complex_, Bellarus mendengarnya dengan antusiasme tingkat dewa (?).

Angga terlalu ayik bercerita dan Bellarus terlalu asyik mendengarkan cerita Angga sehinga tidak mengetahui bahwa di belakang mereka berdua ada china yang sedang nyembah-nyembah gak jelas

"Ya tuhaaaaaaan, kumohon biarkan aku masih 'utuh' saat kembali setelah ujinyali~" China langsung mewek, tenang aja China~ di sini gak ada Yaoi jadinya kamu bisa tenang~.

"beneran? Wah terimakasih" jangan berterimakasih sama aku dan HEY dilarang bicara dengan Narator kecuali menggunakan dalam kurung!.

"wah wah, kamu jangan sampai ketakutan ya _Tuan Muda_, kesesese" seperti biasa, Prussia selalu saja mengganggu Austria

"diam dasar bocah albino narsis" Austria menatap kesal Prussia yang sedang mentertawakannya.

"Kesesesese, bilang saja kamu takut" berberapa detik kemudia Prussia sudah mental entah ke mana karena di tabok dengan _teplon_ oleh Hunggary.

"Haaaah, terimakasih Hungary" Austria menghela nafas lega.

"Sama-sama" Hungary tersenyum manis sambil menyimpan kembali _teplon_ kesayangannya.

"_mon chery~ _apakah kamu sendirian? Mau abang temani jalan-jalan tidak?" seperti biasa, France mencoba menggoda Nation cewek yang ada di sana.

"eh? Eh?" Ukraine langsung _blushing _di tempat.

"nanti abang ajak jalan ja…." France tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya di karenakan dia merasakan hawa tidak enak di belakangnya.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" semua pasti tahu suara siapa inikan?, France langsung merinding disko

"etto…." France langsung mengok ke belakang secara _slow motion, _di belakangnya France sudah ada Russia yang membawa pipa kesayangannya seraya berkata 'kolkolkol' dan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak.

"bersatu dengan Russia da?" dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara France dan Russia.

"nah itu, kakak mu sepertinya menderita _sister complex_" Angga menunjuk Russia yang sedang mengejar France sambil membawa pipa.

"hooo, jadi kakak _overprotective _dengan kak Ukraine dan aku ya?" Belarus mengangguk mengerti.

"ya, kelihatan banget kalau dia sayang sama kamu dan Ukraine" Angga mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis kearah Belarus

"….." Belarus hanya terdiam, tapi terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"jadi kapan mulainya nih?" Tanya Malay yang udah mulai kesel dan kebelet nikah (Malay : cari mati ya? *nyiapin pisau*) eh? Maksud saya sudah tidak sabaran.

"ok kita mulai saja sekarang, yang pertama kali masuk Arthur dan Nesiakan?" America langsung menarik Arthur dan Nesia lalu mendorongnya ke depan pintu masuk kuburan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : akhirnya Up-Date juga~ *ngerentangin badan ala kucing*<p>

Narator : iya iya, selamat deh. Eh ngomong-ngomong gaji ku mana?

NekoMimi : eh? Emangnya udah tanggalnya gajian ya?

Narator : Belum *pake wajah inocen*

NekoMimi : TERUS NGAPAIN MINTA GAJI? *lupa matiin CapsLock*

Narator : yakan THR, tega amat sih~

NekoMimi : ah yaudah deh *ngasih satu kardus makanan kucing*

Narator : nah gitu dooong~ *ngibrit entah ke mana*

NekoMimi : EH JANGAN LUPA BALIK LAGI! AKU GAK PUNYA NARATOR CADANGAN NIH!

Narator : iya iya, ah reader silakan meReview bila berkenan, dan request Pair masih di terima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Angga © Al-Chan 456

**Warning : **OOC, OC (Fem Indo), Typo di mana – mana, OOT

**Pair : **silakan baca fic ini untuk menemukan pair apa saja yang ada

* * *

><p><strong>SCARED?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>jadi kapan mulainya nih?" Tanya Malay yang udah mulai kesel dan kebelet nikah (Malay : cari mati ya? *nyiapin pisau*) eh? Maksud saya sudah tidak sabaran.<em>

"_ok kita mulai saja sekarang, yang pertama kali masuk Arthur dan Nesiakan?" America langsung menarik Arthur dan Nesia lalu mendorongnya ke depan pintu masuk kuburan._

* * *

><p>"Eh lagi pada ngapain nih ngumpul di depan pintu masuk kuburan?" tiba-tiba Ireland datang barengan sama Romano dan Veleciano<p>

"lagi pada mau uji nyali" jawab Arthur yang memberontak saat di dorong oleh America

"aaah, kayaknya seru deh~ aku boleh ikut gak?" Ireland langsung menggandeng Romano yang menggandeng Italy dan langsung berlari menghampiri para Nation yang lagi kumpul kebo di depan gerbang kuburan (?)

"kamu ngapain di sini Ire? Dan ngapain kamu bareng sama duo pasta itu?" Scotland langsung _Sweatdrop _sambil menunjuk kearah Romano dan Veleciano

"oh, tadi aku lagi jalan-jalan di sini terus ketemu Romano dan Veleciano" Ireland langsung tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Vee~ tadi aku dan kakak sedang jalan-jalan juga~ soalnya bosen dan katanya Doitsu datang ke sini juga~" Italy seperti biasa tesenyum manis dan heboh sendiri

"eh itu ngapain nama ku tertulis di situ?" Romano menunjuk kearah pohon yang di jadikan 'papan tulis' dadakan.

"ah iya ya, maaf sepertinya kamu ketulis namanya" Nesia langsung memasang Exspresi memelas

"Veleciano, kamu mau ikut uji nyali gak?" Nesia tersenyum manis ke arah Veleciano

"aku ikut" Romano langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Vee~ aku tidak ikut deh" Veleciano langsung mundur berberapa langkah karena ketakutan.

"kalau begini kita harus mengundi ulang dong?" Scotland langsung berdecak kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"kita kocok ulang saja deh" Indonesia mengambil kembali botol yang berisi nama para nation.

* * *

><p>Dan hasil undiannya adalah :<p>

_First : Nadia (Indonesia) Scott (Scottland)_

_Second : Ludwig (Germany) Ukraine (Ukraine)_

_Third : Nadia (Indonesia) Arthur (United Kingdom)_

_Fourth : Roderich (Austria) Eliza (Hungary)_

_Fifth : Nadia (Indonesia) Gilbert (Prussia)_

_Sixth : Angga (Indonesia) Nataly (Belarus)_

(ah bosen pake bahasa Inggris, kita ganti jadi bahasa Germany)

_Sieben : Bella (Belgium) Antonio (Spain)_

_Acht : Nadia (Indonesia) Romano (Italy)_

_Neun : Mathew (Canada) Ivan (Rusia)_

_Zehn : Bella (Belgium) Romano (Italy)_

_(kita ganti lagi jadi pake bahasa Indonesia~)_

_Sebelas : Nadia (Indonesia) Wang Yao (China)_

_Duabelas : Alfred (America) Nataly (Belarus)_

_Tigabelas : Nadia (Indonesia) Ire (Ireland)_

_Empasbelas : Kiku (Japan) Netherland (Holand)_

_Limabelas : Francis (France) Ivan (Russia)_

* * *

><p>Dan sekali lagi, Nesia langsung pundung di bawah pohon (lagi) bersama Belgium yang namanya tetap saja di tulis dua kali.<p>

'KENAPA MALAH HARUS BERTAMBAAAAAAAH' Nesia hanya bisa pundung sambil nangis dan berteriak dalam hati, tuhkan Nesia, Belgium….. kan sudah pernah aku bilang, jangan ngatain Author, nanti kalian juga yang kena batunya.

"wah jadinya yang pertama masuk Scotland dan Nadia ya? Buruan gih masuk" America langsung menarik Scotland dan Nesia lalu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam 'lokasi' ujinyali.

"ah iya sabar napa ya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Scotland mendecak kesal sambil sedikit memberontak karena di dorong oleh America

Akhirnya Nesia dan Scotland berjalan masuk ke areal kuburan hingga menghilang di telan oleh kegelapan

"semoga kakak baik-baik saja" Angga terlihat sedikit cemas dengan keadaan kakaknya "yah… setidaknya aku tahu kalau Scotland itu kuat dan tidak penakut, tapi….. ah sudahlah kemarin itu munkin Cuma kebetulan atau tidak sengaja" Angga tersenyum tetapi dari raut wajahnya masih menggambarkan bahwa dia masih cemas.

Bagai mana ya nasib Nesia dan Scotland yang sedang uji nyali? Mari kita lihat~

"haaaah, kuburan di sini berbeda banget ya sama kuburan di Ireland ataupun di England, di sini agak berantakan" Scotland berjalan hati-hati karena tidak ingin tersandung akar pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar areal pemakaman dan menginjak kuburan.

"maaf kalau kuburan di sini agak berantakan" Nesia menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah karena malu plus grogi karena hanya berduaan dengan Scotland.

"ah tidak apa-apa, malahan lebih menantang kalau begini" walaupun di sana gelap tetapi Nesia masih bisa melihat kalau sekarang Scotland sedang menyeringai.

Nesia langsung _sweatdrop_, ternyata orang-orang Eropa itu pada _exstreme _dan punya nyali besar ya.

"ah ngomong-ngomong di sini ada hantu apa aja?" Scotland menoleh kearah Nesia sambil berjalan pelan.

"ah kalau tidak salah di sini ada hantu Jeruk Pu… GYAAAAA' ternyata yang di omongin langsung muncul, Nesia langsung memeluk Scotland karena kaget plus ketakutan.

"wah, hantu itu mirip dengan _Dullahan_ ya, tapi bedanya kok dia gak sama kuda tidak berkepalanya ya?" bukannya kaget ataupun takut, Scotland malah memasang pose berfikir sambil memandang tenang sang hantu.

"KYAAA KUMOHON PERGIII" Nesia malah semakin erat memeluk Scotland sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya Scotland (Author : waktu dulu aku juga pernah kaya begitu, pas masuk rumah hantu sepanjang perjalanan aku melukin kakakku terus sambil nutup mata) dasar Author penakut (Author : kakak ku malah ketawa-tawa Gaje, katanya : kaya begini doang kok takut? Dasar cupu) eh kok malah curcol sih? Udah stop, jangan di lanjutin.

"ahahaha, masa kamu takut sih sama hantu dari Negara mu sendiri? Ada-ada saja ah, hahaha" Scotland tertawa pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengusir 'sang hantu' agar pergi

Sang hantupun menghilang entah kemana.

"hantunya sudah pergi tuh" Scotland menepuk pelan kepala Nesia sambil tersenyum pelan, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia masih tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Nesia mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Scotland, Nesia menggunakan _Kitty eyes_nya sambil sedikit menangis, Scotland langsung _blushing _melihat exspresi imut Nesia.

"i-iya" sekarang Scotland sedikit salah tingkah sambil mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Te-terimakasih" akhirnya Nesia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap airmatanya yang hampir mengalir dari matanya menggunakan jarinya.

"ano….." Nesia menundukan kepalanya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak keliahatan, sedangkan Scotland mengalihak pandangannya agar rona merah di wajahnya (juga) tidak kelihatan.

"apa?" Scotland hanya melirik Nesia dan wajahnya tetap saja mengarah kearah lain.

"maaf tadi aku memeluk mu" Nesia mulai memainkan jarinya dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"ya kalau ketakutan si tidak apa-apa, Arthur juga sering memeluk ku dulu saat ia masih kecil" Scotland…. Kamu tahukan bahwa banyak perbedaan antara Arthur dan Nadia? Arthur itu adik mu dan dia laki-laki sedangkan Nadia itu tidak punya hubungan darah dengan mu sama sekali dan dia perempuan.

"ah i-iya…." Nesia langsung memeluk lengan Scotland "tapi ku mohon, aku takut,tidak apa-apakan aku seperti ini?" Nesia langsung memasang _kitty eyes _terbaiknya sambil hampir menangis.

Wajahnya Scotland semakin memerah karena melihat exspresi Nesia "e-eh? I-iya" Scotland makin SalTing.

Nesia dan Scotland akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya, yang pasti saling 'diem-dieman' dan jatung mereka berdua sama-sama berdetak kencang dan pastinya wajahnya sudah semerah tomat milik si _Spain-oyabun_.

Akhirnya Nesia dan Scotland selesai mengelili areal kuburan, yang pasti setelah kerja keras karena banyak kuntilanak yang sepertinya pada tertarik untuk muncul karena ada gossip bahwa ada 'bule' ganteng yang mengunjungi areal pemakaman, semua pasti tahu siapa yang di sebut para kuntilanak sebagai 'bule ganteng' dan siapa yang menyebarkan gossip itukan?

"haaah, akhirnya sampai juga" Scotland menghela nafas lega dan Nesia akhirnya melepaskan gandengan (baca : pelukan di tangannya Scotland).

"waaah Scotland dan Nesia sudah kembali tuh" America yang pertama kali mengetahui kehadiran Scotland dan Nesia langsung heboh sendri, yaampun America…. Giliran orang lain kamu cepat mengetahui kehadirannya, giliran adikmu sendiri? Ckckckck #geleng-gelengkepala (Canada : hiks, terimakasih ya Narator sudah mau mengetahui keberadaan ku #terharu) iya iya, udah jangan nangis!

"ah iya tuh" saat Scotland dan Nesia sudah berada di depan gerbang kuburan mereka berdua langsung di kerubutin sama para Nation yang lain.

Pertanyaan seperti 'gimana? Disana serem gak?' hingga 'kamu gak ngapa-ngapain Nesiakan?' langsung terlontar dari mulut para nation.

"lumayan sih, dan AKU BUKAN COWOK MESUM MACAM DIA! JADI JANGAN NUDUH AKU YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK!" Scotland langsung menunjuk kea rah France yang sekang (masih) di kejar-kejar oleh Russia.

"oh baguslah, eh habis ini gantian si Ludwig dan Ukraine ya?" semua nation langsung mengerubuni Germany dan Ukraine yang langsung pada SalTing.

Di saat semua nation (minus Netherland yang sedang cemburu dengan Scotland, Angga yang mau menghampiri kakaknya, Belarus yang lebih memilih memperhatikan kakaknya, dan tentunya Scotland dan Nesia yang masih terdiam di tempatnya) sedang sibuk menggoda Ukrain dan Ludwig, Nesia menarik tangan Scotland yang sedang terdiam memandang para nation dengan pandangan yang susah di mengerti

"hm?" merasa tangannya di tarik, Scotland langsung menengok ke arah Nesia

"terimakasih ya sudah mau melindungi ku tadi, dan em….." wajah Nesia langsung memerah "dan maafkan aku sudah memelukmu" Nesia langsung menundukan wajahnya.

"…" Scotland langsung tersenyum manis "hoi, Nesia"

"ya?' merasa namanya di panggil, Nesia langsung mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Scotland, maklum… Nesiakan pendek.

Tanpa aba – aba ataupun izin dari orang yang bersangkutan, Scotland langsung mencium lembut pipinya Nesia.

Mari kita lihat reaksi yang melihat kejadian tadi, Netherland hanya bisa _jawsdrop _sambil memasang exspresi _priceless_, Angga langsung membatu melihat kejadian tadi (kayaknya sih sudah _speacless_, alias gak bisa berkata-kata lagi), dan bellarus (yang kebetulan melihat) hanya bisa membayangkan kalau dia ada di posisi Nesia dan Scotland diganti menjadi Russia.

Ah intinya, SEMUA YANG MELIHAT KEJADIAN TADI LANGSUNG _SPEACLESS _DAN _TERCENGO!_ (Author : CapsLockku jangan di buat jebol NARATOR dodol!) eh maaf, kan biar jadi seru (?).

"A-Apa yang?' Nesia memegang pipinya yang habis di cium oleh Scotland sambil _berblushing _ria.

"itu sebagai tanda terimakasih" Scotland hanya tersenyum jahil lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya Nesia.

"kak!" Scotland menoleh kearah adiknya yang memanggilnya lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"ya? Ada apa Arthur?" Scotland langsung menghampiri adik paling kecilnya.

"eh?" Nesia hanya bisa memasang _exspresi _bingung, mengapa Scotland berterimakasih ya?

'aku beneran mencium Nesia….' Scotland langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : akhirnya Up-Date juga~ dan UB akhirnya sudah selesai~ *nari-nari gaje*<p>

Narator : selamat ya~

NekoMimi : ah _Dullahan _itu adalah sejenis hantu atau mahluk yang membawa kepalanya di tangan

Narator : biasanya dia mengendarai kereta yang di tarik oleh kuda yang tidak memiliki kepala

NekoMimi : katanya _Dullahan _itu suka muncul di sekitar pegunungan yang berkabut

Narator : dan katanya, bila dia lewat di depan rumah kita dan secara tidak sengaja kita membuka pintunya untuk melihat siapa yang lewat

NekoMimi : kita bakalan di datangi dan di hadiahi seember penuh darah segar yang bakalan di siramkan ke tubuh kita~

Narator : bila ingin tahu selengkapnya silakan buka WikiPedia.

NekoMimi : aku dapat ide _Dullahan _itu dari sebuah Anime~

Narator : oh~

NekoMimi : ah iya, aku ngetik Fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu OVERDRIVE versi Prussia *swt*

Narator : gak nyambung banget deh, buat fic romance kok malah dengerin lagu gak jelas begitu *swt*

NekoMimi : bagi yang mau dengerin juga, nanti aku kasih Linknya

Narator : nah Reder, silakan meReview bila mau~


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Angga © Al-Chan 456

**Warning : **OOC, OC (Fem Indo), Typo di mana – mana, OOT

**Pair : **silakan baca fic ini untuk menemukan pair apa saja yang ada

* * *

><p><strong>SCARED?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>A-Apa yang?' Nesia memegang pipinya yang habis di cium oleh Scotland sambil berblushing ria.<em>

"_itu sebagai tanda terimakasih" Scotland hanya tersenyum jahil lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya Nesia._

"_kak!" Scotland menoleh kearah adiknya yang memanggilnya lalu berjalan menghampirinya._

"_ya? Ada apa Arthur?" Scotland langsung menghampiri adik paling kecilnya._

* * *

><p>"kak? Kamu kenaapa? Kok wajahnya memerah? Lagi sakit ya?" Arthur kebingungan melihat kakaknya yang bertingkah aneh dan wajahnya memerah<p>

"ah, jangan – jangan kakak ada apa-apa ya sama Nesia?" berberapa detik setelah mengatakan hal 'tabu' tadi, Arthur langsung di beri hadiah oleh Scotland berupa _deathglare _mautnya.

"eh? eh? Maaf" Arthur langsung ngumpet di belakang Ireland.

"huh" Scotland berdecak kesal dan wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi, Scotland sepertinya moodnya gampang berubah.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Scotland, ada seseorang yang menatap kesal dengan aura cemburu yang lebih besar dari Netherland.

"awas saja kau Scotland…. Takakan aku biarkan diri mu mengambil dia dari ku" dari atas pohon yang tadi di gunakan oleh Bella dan Nesia untuk pundung, terlihat seorang cowok yang menatap benci Scotland

Matanay yang berwarna merah darah (yang nyaris identik dengan Prussia) menyala di kegelapan, giginya yang putih dan memiliki taring terlihat saling beradu dan terlihat menakutkan, dan kulitnya berwarnah putih pucat (nyaris identik dengan Netherland) , dia seperti… _vampir _asli.

"hah?" Hungary yang merasa ada hawa-hawa tidak enak langsung menengok kearah tempat (yang seharusnya) cowok itu sedang berdiri, tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"ada apa hungary-Chan?" Austria terlihat cemas karena melihat exspresi kaget Hungary.

'ti-tidak munkin….. ah munkin hanya perasaan ku ya? Tidak munkin 'dia' ada disini, lagi pula untuk apa dia kesini?' Hungary menghela nafas lega, sepertinya ia terlalu khawatir dengan kedatangan seorang tamu tidak di undang yang berasal dari negaranya.

Tamu yang sangat di benci Hungary, tamu yang biasanya bertengkar dan membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati, Romania.

"ah tidak ada apa-apa kok Austria-san, tadi saya hanya sedikit melamun kok, hehehe" Hungary langsung tersenyum manis tetapi dalam hati ia masih sedikit 'was-was'.

"huuf hampir saja ketahuan, dasar menyebalkan" Romania mengintip dari balik pohon, Romania menatap kesal Hungary yang sedang bercanda dengan Austria

"eh? Ada apa Nessie's?" Scottland menatap bingung 'hewan' peliharaannya yang sedang duduk manis di pundaknya tetapi kepalanya menghadap kearah tempat Romania sedang mengumpat.

"kenapa Mint Bunny?" England menatap hawatir _Flying Mint Bunny_nya yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah tempat Romania sedang bersembunyi

"_Bahamut_? Kamu kenapa?" Ireland memandang bingung Naga kecilnya yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan _Flying Mint Bunny _dan _Nessie's_, memandang ke arah yang sama.

Scotland, Ireland, dan Arthur langsung berpandangan satu sama lain, kelihatannya mereka bertiga sudah tau bahwa ada sesuatu di balik tingkahlaku 'hewan' peliharaan mereka.

Sementara para tiga kakak beradik itu sibuk bertukar pandang, para nation yang lain sedang asyik mengganggu Germany dan Ukraine.

"Germany~" Russia menepuk pelan pundak Germany dari belakang.

"ya?" Germany menengok ke arah Russia dengan exspresi bingung.

"tolong jaga kakakku ya" Russia tersenyum manis sambil memasang exspresi 'sedikit' memohon, sepertinya Russia menghawatirkan kakaknya.

"tentu, kau bisa memegang janji ku" Germany tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"tentu, aku bisa memegang janji mu" Russia tersenyum manis, terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah merasa lega

"kakak, tolong hati-hati ya" Russia tersenyum manis ke arah kakaknya.

'boing' "tentu saja Russia-Chan" 'boing' Ukrain tersenyum manis sambil melompat pelan, dan seperti biasa, dadanya yang kelewat besar berguncang.

Germany langsung _blushing _saat melihat Ukraine yang tersenyum manis dan memeluk Russia (yang hampir kehabisan nafas) di susul Bellarus yang ikut-ikutan ingin memeluk kakaknya, Russia langsung keringat dingin

"ya sudah kami berdua masuk dulu" Germany berjalan kearah pintu masuk 'areal' pemakaman yang di susul oleh Ukraine

"hati-hati ya kak" Russia melambaikan tangannya tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

Belarus yang melihat Russia khawatir langsung merasa tidak suka, bukan. bukan karena dia cemburu dengan Ukraine, tetapi….. dia tidak suka melihat raut wajah hawatir itu terus-menerus.

"kamu mau ke mana Nataly?" Angga yang bingung karena Belarus tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya dan ingin pergi entah kemana langsung memasang Exspresi bingung

"bukan urusan mu" Belarus langsung berjalan kearah pintu masuk areal kuburan dan langsung menghilang ditelan kegelapan

"haaaah" sepertinya Angga belum bisa mencairkan sifat 'dingin' Belarus

Mari kita lihat nasibnya Germany dan Ukraine yang sedang berada di lokasi ujinyali

"di Indonesia kuburannya berantakan ya" Germany sedikit mengeluh karena sedikit repot untuk bisa berjalan tanpa tersandung ataupun menginjak kuburan

"ah iya nih" 'boing' Ukraine juga sepertinya kesulitan berjalan.

'waah~ ada bule lain nih yang dateng~' di atas pohon yang besar, terlihat ad seorang (?) kuntilanak yang sedang memandang genit Germany yang sedang membantu Ukraine berjalan

'aah~ muncul aah~' saat sang kuntilanak itu ingin menghampiri Ukraine dan Germany, tiba-tiba di terdiam dan keringat dingin (?).

"jangan berani-berani muncul" sang kuntilanak langsung menengok kebelakang secara _slow motion _dan mendapati ada seorang gadis cantik yang memegang pisau dan mengeluarkan hawa yang lebih menakutkan dari hantu manapun

'hiii, ampuuun' sang kuntilanak langsung sembah sujud dan minta maaf dengan gadis yang sedang memegang pisau dan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak, Belarus

"berani muncul dan menakuti mereka berdua, jangan harap kamu bisa muncul lagi" Belarus langsung memberikan _deathglare _mautnya "dan beri tahu juga teman-temanmu yang lain!"

'hiiiiii, ampuuun, iya saya bakalan bilangin' sang kuntilanakpun langsung menghilang entah ke mana.

"dengan bengini kak Russia bakalan tenang" Bellarus langsung berjalan keluar dari areal pemakaman dengan senyuman puas terlihat di wajahnya.

"kok hantunya tidak muncul ya?" Germany menghela nafas kecewa, ternyata…. Kebanyakan orang Eropa itu pada bernyali besar dan _exstream _

"hweeee, Ludwig-san jahat, akukan takut" 'boing' Ukraine langsung memasang exspresi takut

"bercanda, hahaha" Germany tertawa pelan sambil menepuk pundak Ukraine.

"buuuuh" Ukraine langsung menggembungkan pipinya, persis anak keci, tapi kalau Ukraine jadi anak kecil… aku jadi minder nih (Author : lah? Kenapa?) ah sudah gak usah di bahas.

"kau ini mirip Italy, penakut, sedikit (sedikit?) lemah, tetapi kita tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengannya, soalnya dia polos banget" Germany tersenyum dan mengingat-ingat saat dia harus terus-terusan menjaga Feleciano yang lemahnya minta ampun.

"Feleciano memang polos dan imut" Ukraine tertawa pelan

tanpa di ketahui oleh Germany maupun Ukraine, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua

"aaah, sebenarnya ini pada mau uji nyali atau pacaran sih? Mana gak ada hantu sama sekali lagi pada ke mana sih hantunya?" Romania celingak-celingukan mencari 'para hantu' yang seharusnya menakuti atau numpang lewat (?) di depan orang-orang yang biasanya datang ke kuburan malam-malam dan di malam jum'at.

'tadinya saya juga pengen muncul tapi gak di bolehin, hueee' Roania menengok ke arah sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang (?) kuntilanak sedang pundung dan menangis di sebelahnya

"emang siapa yang gak ngebolehin?" bukannya takut ataupun kaget, Roamnia malah melirik aneh 'hantu' di sebelahnya.

'aku gak mau mengingatnya lagi' sang kuntilanak malah semakin mewek.

"dasar hantu gaje, masa hantu penakut sih" Romania… kalau kamu langsung berhadap-hadapan sama Belarus maka kamu juga bakalan ketakutan (Romania : enggak kok! Aku gak takut!) mau di coba? (Romania : tidak! Terimakasih *ngacir entah ke mana*)

Akhirnya Ukraine dan Germany berhasil mengelilingi areal kuburan tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali (sudah taukan kenapa?) dan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terus saja mengobrol dan bercanda

"ah, itu Doitsu dan Ukraine~" Veleciano langsung heboh sendiri.

Para nation langsung mengerubungi Ukraine dan Germany (lagi) dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang nyaris identik dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan ke Scottland saat dia baru selesai uji nyali dengan Nesia.

"disana tidak menakutkan, hantunya tidak keluar" Germany hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya 'normal'

Russia yang mendengar jawaban Germany langsung melirik kearah Belarus yang baru saja keluar dari areal pemakaman, lalu ia tersenyum

'terimakasih Belarus' Russia bergumam pelan, tapi Belarus bisa membaca gerak mulut Russia dan langsung tersenyum manis.

'jadi, kakak mau menikah dengan ku?' Belarus bergumam pelan sambil menggunakan _kitty eyes _terbaiknya, Russia yang bisa membaca gerak mulut Belarus langsung merinding.

Nesia yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memegang pipinya (busyet dah, masih juga?) dengan wajah semerah tomat hanya bisa berjalan lunglai kearah sebuah pohon dan langsung duduk sambil menyender di pohonnya.

"aduuuh, gawat… aku tidak bisa berhenti _blushing_" Nesia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba Angga datang dan duduk di sebelah Nesia.

"kakak, tidak apa-apa?" Angga menepuk pundak kakak kesayangannya sambil memasang exspresi sedikit khawatir dan sedikit menggoda (?).

"a-apa? Aku aku tidak apa kok, cuma lecet sedikit~" wah, gara-gara terlalu malu sampe ngomongnya gak nyambung dan gagap nih.

"kakak gak jelas ih, malu-malu nih yee~" Angga tertawa pelan sambil memeluk lembut kakak kesayangannya.

"oooh, jadi itu adiknya Nesia toh" tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun, Romania berada di atas pohon yang sedang di jadikan tempat berteduh (lah? Inikan malam) Angga dan Nesia.

"apaan sih Angga, kakak gak malu-malu" Nesia langsung _blushing _parah dan langsung Salting.

"tenang aja kak~ aku restuin kok~ aku juga pengen punya adik perempuan kak" dan omongan Angga di dengar oleh Romania, Nesia, Netherland, _dan entah kenapa bisa didengar_ Scottland.

"APAAAAAAAA?" Angga yang sedang duduk di sebelah Nesia, Blegium yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Netherland, dan Arthur yang sedang berada di dekat Scottland langsung menutup kupingnya masing-masing agar tidak menjadi budek permanen.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : akhirnya Up-Date juga~<p>

Narator : Up-Date sebelum Hiatus panjang ya?

NekoMimi : yupz~ aku mau hiatus panjang dulu, kamu juga bakalan libur dulu~

Narator : asyiiik~ THR udah di terima kok~

NekoMimi : ah, sementara Request di tutup, soalnya udag banyak banget *pundung bareng boneka kucing*

Narator : baiklah dengan ini REQUEST di TUTUP~

NekoMimi : ah, di FB ada yang ngeRequest Romania X Nesia~

Narator : maaf ya bila Romanianya OOC, soalnya aku dan Author belum terlalu mendalami cahara itu~

NekoMimi : bagi yang meRequest Nordic, nanti di munculinnya di Chap depan~

Narator : nah Reader, berkenankah anda me Review~?


End file.
